Snapshot
by Kaede-tama
Summary: When Canada's not being ignored, one would be surprised at how much attention he actually gets. A series of short oneshots, varying in Canada pairings and genres.
1. Slang: ArthurxMatthew

**I. Slang**

**[ArthurxMatthew]**

"Matthew, I hope you are aware that for me, you are the best thing that's ever happened since sliced bread, and that you're quite bang-tidy," Arthur said solemnly. "And I'm not aled up this avvy, I'm speaking the truth."

"Um, Arthur," Matthew began uncertainly.

"I also know I'm a bit of an arse sometimes, and that I blank you and mistake you for that git Alfred a lot..."

"Arthur-"

"...I know you must be so buggered of being treated like that. But I swear on my Queen, I never mean to do any of those things. I genuinely adore you, Matthew," Arthur finished, his cheeks flushing red. Why was it always so hard for him to admit things like these! Well, at least Matthew finally knew about his feelings...

"Arthur," Matthew started for the third time. He adjusted his glasses, looking confused. "I have no idea what you just said."

_Cor blimey on a bleeding stick!_

There went all _that_ effort...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It had to be done. XD All British slang was found on the handy-dandy Internet!

Anyway, these shorts will be short, and will vary in pairings, although it will always include Canada. Always. Because he needs more love~


	2. Boundary Issues: GilbertxMatthew

**II. Boundary Issues  
><strong>

**[GilbertxMatthew]**

Matthew was a very shy boy.

Unfortunately for Gilbert, that meant that the albino could rarely touch the blond 'inappropriately' without getting smacked by the nearest hockey stick. "I'm so sorry!" Matthew would apologize right after hitting him. "It's a reflex from being raised by Francis!"

But Matthew was cute(and also a very good kisser). So Gilbert didn't mind waiting. Even if he was a very touchy-feely person.

One day, though, he decided that maybe he should help the little Canadian along. In result, he found all the hockey sticks and stashed them in the broom closet so Matthew wouldn't be able to hit him. Then he hopped on the couch and waited for his lover to come home from the meeting.

Eventually Gilbert got bored. He hopped back up, scratching his bare chest(what? His Mattie liked him shirtless). He was on his way to the front door when, coincidentally, it was opened by a tired-looking Matthew.

Ah. He was back.

Gilbert grinned, stopping in the middle of the hallway. He crooked one finger towards himself, beckoning. Matthew smiled back wearily, running a hand through his wavy locks. "Gil? Why are you shirt-" Before he could finish, Gilbert had closed the rest of the distance between them and slammed him into a random door in the hall. Matthew squeaked adorably.

"I missed you," Gilbert purred against their lips. His hand caressed the back of Matthew's neck gently. _All the hockey sticks are in the broom closet_, he thought to himself. Finding this a good chance, he slowly slid his hand downward Matthew's back.

When his fingers just barely touched his boyfriend's ass, Matthew whipped out a pen from seemingly nowhere and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" Matthew gasped, sounding a little out of breath from the kiss they'd been sharing. "I'm sorry! But you know how I get..."

Gilbert laughed it off. Or, tried to. Matthew was really good at stabbing. "It's okay, birdie." He managed to unstick the pen from his shoulder, wincing.

Matthew ducked out from his arms. "I-I'll make you pancakes," he offered.

Gilbert watched that Canadian ass the whole time Matthew walked to the kitchen. As the Prussian rubbed his healing wound, he thought, _Next time, I gotta make sure there aren't any pens around either._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Suggestions for pairings and things like that are welcome, just so you guys know. But, officially, the pairings that are going to be included are: UKCan, USCan, PruCan, FraCan, RusCan, NethCan, and anything that you guys might suggest(I don't know if I can write anything not yaoi though XD). After I've done one of each, it'll be totally random as to which pairing is next to be written for. I hope that makes it fair...?_~  
><em>


	3. Heroic Justifications: AlfredxMatthew

**III. Heroic Justifications  
><strong>

**[AlfredxMatthew]**

"I am Captain America!" an overzealous, nineteen-year-old Alfred screamed as he dashed about Matthew's apartment. "Hear me ROAR!" With that last part being totally made up on a whim, he found Matthew in the living room and threw himself on the Canadian.

"A-Al!" Matthew protested as they went down. His glasses knocked painfully against his face when he hit the floor. "I think I liked it better when I'm the 'damsel,' " he grumbled, making no move to get out from underneath his [fatass of a] brother.

Alfred, instead of getting up, moved so that his whole body was splayed out on top of Matthew's. "Mattie," he whined, "you need to pick what part you want to be!"

"Aren't you a little too old for superheroes?" Matthew gasped. Well, he was still trapped under him, you know.

To his surprise, Alfred actually nodded. "But I had two adaptations of these superhero comics and they're totally affecting me!" At the last part, his voice got twisted and not very happy. And he just sounded screwed up. "C'mon, Mattie! Help me become the greatest Green Lantern of them all!"

"Alfred..."

"Let's go!" After that, Alfred launched into a superfast summary of _all _the Marvel comics that he had, most of which Matthew couldn't identify.

While he was still on top of Matthew.

When Alfred _finally_ realized the Canadian was still there, it had been four hours later, and therefore too late for any pancakes that they'd been planning to have. Matthew sent the aspiring hero(aspiring, ha!) home with a flourish.

He loved Alfred, really.

He just had to remember never to invite him over at a time like this again.


	4. Kind of Creepy: IvanxMatthew

**IV. Kind of Creepy**

**[IvanxMatthew]  
><strong>

In his mind, Matthew imagined himself storming up to the personification of Russia and confronting him about his recently stalkerish behavior, like a good, assertive little nation. He saw himself looking confident with his chin raised high and his voice a normal volume.

Instead, in the real life, he stood, practically shaking, before Ivan, trying to whimper out the most pathetic excuse for a question. "W-Why h-h-have you b-been following m-me, e-eh?" _Why couldn't I have inherited Arthur's sharp wit!_ Matthew thought desperately.

Ivan cocked his head to the side. "I do not know what Matvey is talking about." He smiled, eyes twinkling with childish curiosity.

"S-stop following me!" Matthew squeaked. "I-it's kind o-of creepy!"

Ivan's smile grew wider and he leaned down. "But I kind of love you, Matvey," he said sweetly. "Now you will become one with me, da?" He leaned down and kissed Matthew then, surprising the blond.

And Matthew threw his arms around Ivan's shoulders, the "Yes" lost in the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next up will probably be France~ Also, thanks to everyone for the suggestions. I'll do my best with them, but I still haven't the most experience yet. Also, I won't be doing one for every country with Canada, because it'll be, like, 100 chapters. I'll probably pick the five(give or take) most popular pairings and alternate with them after the 10th chapter or so.

Lastly, go to my profile and vote for a pairing, mmkay? I'll be using the results from that to determine the five most popular ones. ^_^


	5. Mine: FrancisxMatthew

**V. Mine**

**[FrancisxMatthew]**

Matthew, cheeks flushed a deep red and desperately trying to hide behind Kumajirou, avoided Francis's eyes as the Frenchman stepped down from the podium.

"How did I do, _mon cher_?" Francis purred, snaking an arm around Matthew's waist and pulling him close. "That declaration of _amour_ came straight from my heart."

"It was nice," Matthew mumbled. He tried not to melt under the gaze of the other one hundred countries in the room. "I liked it," he added, making Francis beam. Well, at least his lover was happy.

Francis nodded once; he pressed a chaste kiss to Matthew's cheek. "Now everyone knows that you are mine," he murmured, giving his cheek a small nuzzle.

"It was a little unnecessary," Matthew said quietly. Though he accepted the affections. "I think the hickeys you gave me last night are enough proof."

He pulled up his shirt collar to hide said hickeys, while Francis made sure to give the Canadian a little extra attention throughout the rest of the meeting.


	6. Bet On It: LarsxMatthew

**VI. Bet On It**

**[LarsxMatthew](xGilbert, Elizabeta)**

It was the day of the famous Tulip Festival. Matthew's face hurt from smiling so much already, and it was only the afternoon. "Come on, Kumakichi," he said to his polar bear, motioning him along.

"Hungry," Kumajirou grumbled. He trodded after his owner anyway. "Bored."

The personification of Canada just smiled even wider. "Aren't the flowers pretty?" He leaned down to touch the petals of a red tulip.

Someone then tapped on his shoulder and he straightened quickly with a small squeak. Lars stood there, chuckling a bit. "It's not funny," Matthew said as he attempted to admonish his blush. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." Lars grinned, before pulling him into a hug. "How's everything going?"

Matthew giggled as Lars's fingers brushed against a ticklish spot on his side. "Everything's going great," he told the taller man. "The flowers are beautiful."

From a distance, in a certain tree, on a certain branch, two figures moved simultaneously. One of them, Elizabeta, raised her camera and started taking pictures as the couple they were spying on began to kiss. The other one, Gilbert, slammed his head on the tree trunk.

"I told you they were dating," Elizabeta said smugly, still clicking away. "Now you owe me twenty."

"I can't believe Birdie would date _him_," Gilbert muttered sourly. But he took out his wallet anyway. "I mean, _my_ hair's so much better than his!" Grudingly, he handed over a ten dollar bill.

Elizabeta whacked him upside the head without looking up from her camera before taking the money. "These are great pictures," she chirped. "I can't wait 'til Kiku sees these!"

Gilbert was tempted to hit his head on the tree again, just to see if this was some horrible dream he could wake up from. He seethed quietly to himself as Elizabeta finished taking pictures. Back at the Festival, Lars and Matthew had started walking together.

"Thirty bucks says they're _not_ going to have sex," Gilbert proclaimed.

Elizabeta smiled maliciously, something evil glinting through her eyes. "_Fifty_ bucks say they will."

And while Gilbert didn't like the thought of _his_ Matthew getting it on with that straw-haired weirdo, he liked winning money. He sneered. "It's on."


	7. Cosplaying: GilbertxMatthew

**VII. Cosplaying**

**[GilbertxMatthew]**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Matthew asked, not coming out of the bathroom in fear of being ridiculed. He hugged his exposed arms sulkily, even though no one was there to see him.

From the other side of the door, Prussia called back, "Of course!" Because he knew it was very easy to make Matthew guilty, he added, "You wouldn't want to make Kiku feel bad, would you?"

"Not that he'd probably notice me if I came," Matthew muttered, pouting. He turned to the mirror and examined the Death Note cosplay that Gilbert had bought for him. Apparently, he was dressed up as a character named Mello. "Weird name, weird clothes," Matthew continued mumbling to himself as he set about tying the laces on the leather pants.

Honestly. What kind of man would wear this?

He was in all black, save for a maroon rosary that dangled from his neck. His top was a sleeveless leather vest, zippered up so tightly he could barely breathe(oh, and it cut off right above his belly button). The black belt around his waist made the leather pants feel impossibly tighter, and as if that weren't enough, there were matching combat boots and gloves.

Gilbert had tried to convince him to straighten his hair, because apparently this Mello person had straight blonde hair, but Matthew drew the line at that one. "I'm going to be wearing leather pants," he'd said. "I don't need any more shit."

Gilbert himself was dressing up as Dante, from a game called Devil May Cry or something. Matthew didn't care; at least Gilbert didn't have to wear this getup!

"Birdie, let me see!" Gilbert pounded on the door impatiently.

Matthew sighed and cursed some more in French, before opening the door and staring crossly at his lover. "Happy?" he asked snappishly.

Gilbert had a hard time replying coherently, "E-Ecastatic."

"Stupid anime convention," Matthew muttered to himself, brushing past the albino. "Stupid Gil. Stupid leather pants."

"Hey, Mattie, I just thought of something," Gilbert said quickly, catching up to his boyfriend.

"What? More ridiculously tight-" Matthew's angry reply was cut off when Gilbert suddenly kissed him.

Needless to say, they ended up an hour late to the convention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mello is a character from an anime series called Death Note. Dante is from Devil May Cry. Google them and find their images for a better reading experience. XD Kudos to anyone who knew them already!

BTW, the poll results are up on my profile. The top five pairings are going to be the ones that I'll write regularly, with some of the other ones thrown in sometimes.


End file.
